Sizzy One-Shots
by hiyall03
Summary: There isn't a lot of Sizzy on , so I thought i'd write some. Sometimes they will be in AUs and sometimes they will not. Same deal with whether Simon is a vampire or a shadowhunter. UPDATE: I feel lkike I have grown as a writer since writing the first two one shots, so try and get through the first two to hopefully get some better content!
1. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

"Izzy!" Clary yelled "We're going to be late". Clary and Isabelle were going to meet up with Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon for their weekly movie night. There was a honk outside and so Clary pulled Izzy towards the door and shoved her into Simon's van. They headed into the theater and sat down. Magnus on the aisle, Alec next to him, Jace next to Alec, Clary next to Jace, and Isabelle sat next to Clary. Simon was left standing in the aisle.

"I guess I'll just si…" "Simon, sit down and be quiet! The movie is starting," Clary interrupted.

It was Jace's turn to pick the movie and of course he had to pick the scariest one in theaters, Anabelle. They all turned their eyes to the screen as the lights dimmed.

* * *

As soon as the movie was over, the lights came up and the credits started to roll. Most people started to leave but Clary had insisted to see the cast list. During the movie, Magnus had fallen asleep and was also fast asleep his head on Magnus's lap. Jace looked scared out of his mind, his eyes wide open. Clary on the other hand was smiling at the sight of her usually macho boyfriend afraid of a horror movie that he chose. Clary laid her head on Jace's shoulder and then leaned up to whisper something in his ear. He smiled and then kissed the top of her head. Somehow during the movie Simon and Isabelle's hands had gravitated towards each other until they were touching. They both exchanged a blush and quickly put their hands down as Alec and Magnus started to wake up. The six of them stood up and exited the theater.

* * *

When they got back to Simon's van, everyone climbed in. Simon climbed into the driver's seat as Clary climbed into the passenger's seat. Magnus climbed into the back and pulled Alec with him. Jace was pouting about the fact that Clary wanted to sit next to Simon instead of him. He was then pushed into the van by Isabelle. Isabelle then climbed in behind him. As she sat down in the van, she started to stare out the window. She watched the trees fly by and felt a sort of emptiness inside of her. She wasn't sure why but she felt a loss of something. Not a something, a someone.

 **A/N: I'm still getting used to writing Sizzy, so the next couple of chapters will probably be multiple couples :). Please Review**

 **-Hiyall03**


	2. Disneyland

**A/N: I would love reviews but I know some people don't like Sizzy or don't care. I love them and will continue to write even if I don't get reviews. (They would be nice though :) ) -Hiyall03**

"Jace!" Clary yelled. "Sorry guys, I'll be right back" She ran after Jace. Alec and Magnus had decided to take Max and Raphael to Disneyland for Max's 5th birthday. Max had recently come down with a cold and needed something to do. Magnus had pulled out all of his old disney movies and let him watch them. Max fell in love and insisted that he go to Disneyland. Magnus laughed and said "We'll see" but knew that they would go anyways. When they told the others, Isabelle insisted that she come with so she could celebrate with them. She has said that she needed another girl to be there so she brought Clary. Clary then asked if she could bring Simon. Jace tagged along because he didn't want to be left out or miss his nephew's 5th birthday. He also never went anywhere without Clary by his side.

As soon as they all had portaled into the park, to avoid lines and paying, they got greeted by a semi-familiar raspy voice from one of the movies that Max had recently seen. They all turned around and when they saw who it was, turned their gaze over to Jace. He saw Donald Duck standing there, he screamed, then ran away. Simon had started to laugh. He turned to Isabelle and said "You would think he wouldn't be afraid of that, he fights demons for a living."

"Well," Isabelle whispered, "even shadowhunters are afraid of things. Alec's afraid of spiders".

"Hey, I heard that!" Alec retorted. Simon snickerd. "Watch it daylighter" Simon shut up. Even though he was a shadowhunter now, Alec still called him his old nickname. Clary went and ran after Jace telling "the gang" that she would be right back.

"Papa?" Max asked "Can we go on the Dumbo ride?" Max was super excited and jumping up and down.

"Yes my little blueberry" Magnus said. He nudged Alec and grabbed a hold of Max's hand as the walked toward the Dumbo ride. Raphael rolled his eyes, but then proceeded to follow. This left Simon and Isabelle all alone.

Simon took out his map and started to point out rides that he and Isabelle might want to go on. He started fanboying over the Indiana Jones ride that was there. When he saw the Star Wars attractions they had, he practically squealed and made Isabelle look.

"You know you're cute when you do that." Isabelle said. That made Simon blush, since he could actually blush now.

"Can we go?" Simon asked, pleading. He couldn't contain his excitement. Isabelle took the map out of his hands, held it in her right hand, took his left in her right hand and started heading to Tomorrowland.

Once they got there, Simon pulled Isabelle into the "theater" and sat down. The entire time Simon never dropped his smile. After the movie was over, everyone started to exit the room. Simon got up to exit and Isabelle followed. Once they were outside of the ride, Simon would not stop talking. Isabelle quickly brought her lips to his to get him to shut up.

"Thank god" Isabelle said out loud and Simon smiled.

"Isabelle, would you do me the honor in accompanying me to the gift shop?" Simon asked.

"Why yes, _Lord Mongomery_ ". Isabelle and Simon both giggled. It was funny how you didn't need sex to be happy or feel like you're in love, you really just needed the person. Simon made Isabelle super happy and and all "tingly" inside. When she was with other guys, she hadn't really felt it before. Isabelle let her thought wonder before she brought her attention back to the man who was looking at lightsaber keychains. She looked around the shop and saw a set of rings that said "I love you" and "I know". She quickly took the rings to the counter, and bought them. She couldn't wait to give them to Simon. She smiled as she walked away to go find Simon. Something inside of her knew, that she would be Leia to his Han.


	3. Moving In

**A/N: Woah look, and update! So I've been having trouble finishing stories once I've started them, but this idea came to me and I ust had to write it. Hope you enjoy! -Hiyall03**

Simon POV

Today was the day. He, Simon Lewis, was going to ask her, Isabelle Lightwood to move in with him. She was already practically living there, some of her dresses hung in his closet and their was bits of jewelry and make-up scattered around his room. She probably would have more clothes except for the fact that she always stole his t-shirts whenever she slept over. He wouldn't complain though, seeing her in his shirts always made his heart sing.

Gathering up a velvet ring box that he had put a key in, he made his way to his van and drove off to the institute. Simon was anxious to say the least. He knew in all reality that Isabelle would probably say yes, but he couldn't help that little piece of worry bubble up inside of him. Simon had texted Isabelle making sure she was at the Institute before he left. How embarrassing would it have been if he showed up and she wasn't even there!

Simon parked his van and made his way to the Institute doors. Getting out his phone, he looked up Izzy's name and pressed the call button waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" he heard her melodic voice say through the other side of the phone.

"I called because I have a question to ask you." he said stepping through the doors and made his way down the hallway to where everyone's rooms are.

"Go on," Isabelle mused, while Simon made his way to her door.

"Well I..." Simon knocked on Isabelle's door halfway through his question.

"Hold on a minute," Simon heard Isabelle say through the door and through his phone. The door in front of him opened and there stood Isabelle wearing one of his t-shirts that read 'Two-Player Game', and some black boy shorts.

"Simon!" Isabelle shouted in his ear and then flung her arms around him. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Well I did say I have a question for you." He smiled at her and she dragged him over to her bed. They sat down next to each other and the rush of nerves Simon had felt in the car were back.

"I'm all ears," She said genuinely, and then smiled at him.

He considered getting down on one knee, but decided against it. The key in a box was cheesy enough.

"Isabelle," he started, trying to think about what he wanted to say next. He had wanted to practice with Clary, make sure what he said was perfect, but he also wanted only Isabelle to hear his words. They were for her after all.

"Recently, we've been spending a lot more time together. Getting to know you more and more is always the highlight of my day, and in all reality, I love listening to all the stories you tell me about your demon hunting. It makes my heart soar when you get so passionate about things because you smile widens so big and your big beautiful eyes get so wide. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Yes, you are hot, but there is so much more to you than your looks." He paused for a second to try and get his thoughts back on track. Simon knew all this sounded like a jumbled mess, but he hoped Isabelle wouldn't care. It came from his heart and that's what matters.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I love waking up to you in the mornings when ever you sleep over. And I LOVE when you wear my t-shirts because it makes me happy. So very happy! I want that to be a regular thing. So…" He took the box out of his pocket.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you make me the happiest nerd and move in with me?" He popped the box open and showed her the key he had placed in there a week before.

Isabelle POV

Isabelle was shocked to say the least. Not about the question Simon had asked her, but by the way he had done so. She took him in her arms and kissed him, and by the looks of it, Simon was overjoyed.

"Did you think i'd say no?" She wondered aloud, murmering her words against his lips. Simon's head nodded slightly and she just pulled him in for another kiss. His hands found her hair and her hands found his. Suddenly her door swung open, and Alec stood in the doorway. Simon jumped and fell backwards off of her bed, while Isabelle whirled around to face her brother with a death glare.

"Must you always interrupt us?" She exclaimed, her eyes still shooting daggers at him.

"S..s..sorry," Alec stutterd "I'll be going

now," she watched as Alec slammed door shut. Isabelle looked beside her and saw that Simon wasn't there.

"Simon?" She asked quietly as she made her way to the other side of her bed.

"I'm down here," he said, attempting to sit up. Before he had the chance to, Isabelle was reaching out her hand to pull him up. He took it graciously and once he was standing, Simon turned her around and hugged her, her back facing towards him. She giggled as Simon placed a kiss atop her head.

"Now grab your stuff and bring it down to the van. You have a new house to get to!" she heard Simon say. She turned back around and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay, but you have to help me," she said with a smirk.

"I would be glad to m'lady." He responded and then picked her up in his arms.


	4. Three Words

**Author's note: Wow it's been foever. Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! I got this idea for qa fic and i just sat down and wrote. Here it is, and tell me if you can spot bothe the Sizzy book and TV show refrence. -Hiyall03**

* * *

What three words describe you?

That's what his paper read. What was this stupid assignment anyway? Simon honestly had no idea. It wasn't like he'd taken this class for himself, his best friend was there. Clarissa Fray, aka, the love of his life. Not that she had any idea. He was just Simon to her. Simon Lewis, faithful nerd. Great, that was two words to describe himself, all he needed was a third.

"Pssst," he heard from the redhead next to him. "What are you writing?" Simon slid his paper over to her, the state hadn't changed, it was still blank.

"What about you?" he whispered back. He didn't really understand the purpose of the assignment; it was art class after all. Why would you need to describe yourself in three words for a painting? He saw Clary open her mouth, about to answer, right as the bell rang. He packed up his stuff as the teacher called out their homework like normal before they left class. Following his friend out of the room, he walked her to her next period. It was their last period of the day before the weekend. The weekend with homecoming. He and Clary had been to their fair share of homecomings in the past, but it was always as friends. So what was so special about this one? It was the one when he would finally summon up the courage to ask her out. A real date.

"See you after class!" Clary smiled and kissed his cheek. Simon watched her from the doorway as she went to take her seat. He was probably smiling like an idiot but he didn't care.

He was so focused on Clary that when he turned around, he accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shrieked and looked at him. Simon looked up at her and had to stop from audibly gasping. This girl was hot. Like, all his nerdy fantasies in one.

The girl had long jet black hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. She had platform shoes to make her seem taller, but Simon was pretty sure without them, he would be taller than her. The way her clothes hung tight to her body made him stare even more. Whoever this girl was made him forget about Clary for a second. But that was normal right?

"Umm hello? My eyes are up here geek." The super-hot girl rolled her eyes, "whatever," and pushed past him. Simon watched her sit down next to his red head. Right, he forgot. Clary. Clary was who he wanted, not this girl. He knew nothing about her anyway, and him and Clary knew each other so well. They knew each other better than best friends, he just wished there was another word to describe it.

The bell rang which meant he would be late to class. "Crap!" he groaned before sprinting away for an hour and a half of torture.

* * *

Clary had walked out of the building and smiled when she saw her best friend pacing by the tree where they normally ate lunch. She honestly had no idea why he'd asked her to meet him here instead of just going home like normal, but he looked serious so she had agreed.

Fall was one of Clary's favorite seasons. Ever since she was little, her step father Luke would take her out for what he called a "father daughter day of fall." Clary loved it, but this year Luke and her mother were away on a business trip. The day that she and Luke normally had was cancelled, but she knew it couldn't get much worse. She was spending the rest of the day with Simon, her best friend. What could go wrong?

Walking over to him, Clary smiled. "Hey Si, how was class?" She could tell he was nervous about something. The way he was fidgeting with his hands as he answered, the sweat that was furrowing on his brow.

"It was good," Simon smiled a bit as he took her hands. Clary looked up at him. Did she forget something about today? It wasn't his birthday, or the day his dad died.

She watched as he took a deep breath, as though he was about to drop a major bomb to ruin her day. It wasn't even funny how right she was.

* * *

"Clary," Simon bit his lip. How was he supposed to tell her this? He had no idea, none whatsoever. "I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" his hands were shaking and he couldn't feel his legs. They felt almost like jelly. For a moment the girl with the long black hair slipped into his mind but he shook her out of his head.

Then, the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened.

* * *

She burst into laughter. Her and Simon had never missed a homecoming together, why was he so nervous?

Clary studied his face when she was done laughing. It was sad, almost like, he was expecting something and didn't get it. Like a child on Christmas who hoped on getting a dog, but instead got a jack in the box with a clown inside which he was scared of. There was no reason that Simon should be acting like this, unless…

"Simon?" she whispered softly. "You don't mean as friends do you?" Clary watched him shake his head no and she sighed. Of course this had to happen on today of all days. First she didn't get her day with her step dad, then this cold hearted bitch sat down next to her during the last class of the day, and now Simon was asking her out. Was there any way to turn him down without ruining their friendship?

Clary could honestly say she had no clue.

* * *

Once she had started laughing, Simon knew that he was making a mistake. This was his best friend for years, and he threw it all away. But he needed to, didn't he? He couldn't keep living a lie. He loved her. Only Clary. Always Clary.

Simon nodded slowly to answer her question. He was positive she would decline, but he had a tiny sliver of hope that she'd say yes.

"I'm sorry Simon," Clary sighed and Simon's face fell. She had said no, declined his request. Simon listened to her go on and on about how she couldn't go with him, but all he could focus on were the words echoing in his head. "I'm sorry Simon. I'm sorry Simon." He had been shot down, and he wasn't sure if he would want to try again.

* * *

It was the night of homecoming and Simon's band mates had convinced him to go, though, Simon wasn't too happy about it. He threw on a pair of jeans and a nicer one of his t-shirts, all that meant was a shirt without words or an image on it, grabbed his glasses, and headed out the door.

The gym was packed to say the least. Freshman and sophomores were busting terrible moves on the dance floor and juniors and seniors chatted on the side. He sighed and looked around for his band mates when he got a text from Eric,

'Hey man, we can't make it tonight. Kirk and I caught a bad flu. Enjoy and dance one song for me.'

Simon groaned and shut his phone off. He went to the back and surveyed the people on the dance floor. Mixed in with all the freshman and sophomores was clary dancing with some guy he didn't know. God, Simon wished he could just go up and punch the guy square in the jaw. But the guy looked like he could take Simon in a fight any day, so Simon decided to just watch them.

After about thirty minutes of watching the blonde haired guy try to grope his best friend, he walked outside. He took in a breath of fresh air and was about to go back inside when he heard a faint crying sound. Looking at the bottom of the stairs, Simon was able to determine that the crying sound was coming from whoever was down there. He decided to go take a closer look.

* * *

Isabelle had never been great with love. Sure, she'd had her fair share of boyfriends, and more than her fair share of hook ups, but none of them ever got close to taking her heart. Her heart belonged to her family. Well, her brothers more than most. But sadly, after the guy she was going to go to the dance with canceled on her, Isabelle felt stuck. She had sat on the steps to try and figure out if she should find another boy or go in there alone when she got a phone call from a familiar number.

Her parents were both doctors, so she was quite used to getting phone calls for them in their offices, but this one she was not expecting.

Her brother Max was sick. Not sick like the flu sick, he had cancer. Since her parents were doctors, they had tried to get max the best medical care possible. But guess whose funeral Isabelle would now be attending on Saturday.

This was when she broke into tears, and Isabelle Lightwood never cried. But what else could she do? Her oldest brother was off at college, her parents were workaholics, and now, her youngest brother was dead. She was such a bitch at school, she had no friends. So there she was, crying alone on a staircase outside her sucky high school. She wasn't sure it could get much worse than this.

* * *

Simon sat down beside the girl. He wasn't sure who she was, it was too dark outside to tell, but he felt some urge to help her.

"Hey" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

The girl let out a chocked laugh "Do I look okay to you?" She wiped her face with her hand and Simon could see some black make up on it.

Simon sighed and stood up. "Sorry, I just wanted to help. I really don't need this right now. I've had such a crappy day."

"You've had a crappy day?!" The girl retorted and scoffed a bit. Simon did not need this right now. Some stuck up bitch in his business. But something about the girl seemed familiar, he just couldn't place what it was.

Simon crossed his arms. "Yeah, I have actually. My friends bailed on me tonight, and the girl I asked to come here was on the dance floor with some other guy. So yeah, I'd say I have it pretty bad."

The girl just laughed at him. It was an empty sort of laugh, one that he hadn't heard that often before. "I got bailed on too," the girl said quietly. Simon sat down so he was able to hear her better. "But that's not why I'm crying." The girl sniffled and looked up at him. Then Simon realized something. This was the girl! The one who had bumped into him; the one who no matter how mean she was, he couldn't get her out of his head. He needed to comfort her, somewhere, somehow, he knew that this moment could make or break his future. He couldn't screw it up.

* * *

Isabelle honestly had no idea why she wanted to confide in this strange boy with glasses. He looked so mundane, so boring, but she honestly didn't care. Not at this moment anyway. Whoever this boy was, he was seeing the raw Isabelle. The Isabelle that only her brothers saw, but now, this boy happened to see it too. So why not tell him?

"I got a call from the hospital today," she sighed. "My brother, he was nine and he had cancer. He…" Isabelle looked at her hands and took a deep breath. "He died an hour ago." She shut her eyes tightly. She honestly never wanted open them again.

"I was close to someone who I lost as well." The boy whispered softly. Isabelle assumed he was trying to comfort her, and honestly, she could use a little comfort right now.

"He was my father. Well, the man still is my father," The boy smiled slightly which made Isabelle giggle. Why was she giggling? This was not a time for giggles! She needed to get it together, but the boy smiled at her giggle and even in the midst of talking about death, she felt her heart warm a little.

* * *

Simon and this girl had talked for hours on the steps about their families. He'd even managed to get the raven haired beauties' name. Isabelle. He thought it was probably the most beautiful name he'd ever heard.

Isabelle had asked him to accompany her to her brother's funeral that weekend. He said yes, of course, and told the guys he couldn't make it to practice that day. He decided to give them a little taste of their own medicine.

After the funeral, Simon pulled Isabelle aside, "How are you feeling?"

Isabelle shrugged and Simon felt his heart drop a little. After spending such a short time with Isabelle, he knew he'd liked her. It was almost like he had forgotten about Clary all together.

"I think I'm doing as well as I can for just putting my brother in the ground," she sighed. Simon bit his lip and pulled her into a hug. "You're so brave Isabelle," he whispered, "so strong." He wasn't sure what inclined him to say that, but it was true. She was really strong, and if you looked passed the bitchiness on the outside, what he found on the inside was truly beautiful.

Simon could feel a brush of lips on his cheek and then smiled a bit. "What was that for?" He whispered.

"For being you," Isabelle responded. And with those three words, Simon knew he loved Isabelle. It was odd how three words could change your perception of a person just like that, but Isabelle had done it. All he wondered now was if she felt the same way.

Simon beamed at her and took her hands "I know this is inappropriate to do at a funeral, but I think were both past the grounds of following the rules. He smiled a bit. Surely a popular kid and a nerd made the perfect friends. Right? "But Isabelle Lightwood? Would you like to join me for coffee and studying tomorrow?"

He heard Isabelle's soft giggle. "I would love to."

Simon looked down at her and grabbed her chin lightly. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, he had never done anything like this before. But, he slowly lowered his head down and molded Isabelle's lips with his. They fit together like puzzle pieces, two oddly shaped humans with pasts and flaws, but when connected right, they fit.

* * *

Simon quite enjoyed his dates with Isabelle. The laughed and chatted about their lives, but the one he was on was probably Simon's favorite. He had no idea on hoe to tell Isabelle he loved her, but she had beaten him to it.

"Simon," she had said, staring above him from her coffee "I love you."

Simon honestly couldn't have been happier. "I love you too Isabelle" He responded and they both continued to drink their coffee. Isabelle wasn't making a big deal of it, and Simon knew that because both of them had known it for so long, it was just nice to have it said aloud.

Isabelle giggled and pulled his homework out of his bag "Aren't we supposed to be studying?" He watched her read the assignment aloud, "Describe yourself in three words."

Simon still wasn't sure what those three words were, but he did know three things.

He got the girl.

He loved Isabelle.

And she loved him back.


	5. Guest Lecture

**A/N: This One Shot contains spoilers for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy. If you havn't read it yet, you should. Especially if you're a sizzy fan like myself. Warning for throwing up, not very detailed, just happens a few times. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Isabelle please, please open up!" Simon pounded on the door and sighed. He sunk down to the floor and rested his head against the hardwood of her bedroom door. Well, it wasn't exactly hers, the academy had invited Simon to give a guest lecture with the rest of his friends, and Simon had asked if Isabelle they should go since he wasn't entirely sure. He wasn't sure he could stand being in the academy again. But, when she said yes, he proceeded to bombard her with questions starting from them sharing a room to what they would eat at dinner time. Nervous Simon at his finest. She had shut him up with a kiss and told him not to worry, they would just show up and go with the flow. That eased Simon's worries none, but he nodded and they had a nice dinner. Afterward she had distracted him with more kisses, and even a little more.

The next day consisted of packing for the academy and that night they were off. Simon was still not a fan of portals, but when he threw up in a nearby bush, he didn't think it was the portal's fault. All the memories of the Academy flew into his mind. Mold. Slime. Rats. And George. Isabelle was at his side seconds after, rubbing his back and pulling him up out of the bush. Being engaged to an amazing woman such as Isabelle did have its perks. He really did enjoy it when she took care of him.

"Thanks," he mumbled and wiped his mouth. Soon after he steadied himself, Dean Penhallow came outside and greeted them.

"Simon! Isabelle! I'm glad you could join us." The Dean smiled and led them inside. "Your room is on the left along with your friends. The lecture is tomorrow and if you have any questions or require anything, please feel free to ask. She left them to get settled in and unpacked. Isabelle dropped her duffle on the bed and then turned to Simon, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey," She giggled which made him smile.

"Hi," he had said back and she helped take his fear and uneasiness away. Kiss after kiss after kiss, Simon and Isabelle found themselves asleep under the covers.

In the middle of the night Isabelle awoke and she felt a little sick to her stomach.

"Simonnnnn," she had whined and woke him up. "I don't feel good."

Simon, still mostly asleep, mumbled something that sounded like, "maybe it was your cooking," which made Isabelle pretty pissed off. She eventually just closed her eyes again and drifted into a light sleep. In the morning she did not feel well rested but it didn't matter, they had children to teach. Both her and Simon got ready and met their friends in the hallway around 8.

"Ready?" Simon had squeezed her hand, having no recollection of the night before. Isabelle gave him a small nod and then they were off to the lecture hall.

During the lecture, Isabelle felt the nausea creep up again. In the middle of answering some girl's question about her whip, she threw up all over her outfit and the stage. Horrified she started crying and ran off. Simon, not caring about anyone else but her, stood up and ran after his fiance. This is where he found himself now, sitting outside of their door, begging Isabelle to open up.

"Why should I!" She called out to him, the first thing she had said since she locked herself inside the academy room. Embarrassing herself was the thing she hated most in the world. Well, besides losing the people she loved.

"It's just my cooking right?" She cried harder.

Simon frowned, confused. "What do you mean it's just your cooking?" Realization of the middle of the night washed over him.

"Izzy… I didn't mean to say that. I was tired." He said softly through the crack in the door. "Can you please open up so we can talk?"

Sighing Isabelle opened the door. She had a new outfit on and her hair was done up in an immaculate bun. "Fine," she grumbled and sat on the bed.

Simon sat beside her and took her hair pin out of the bun, letting her jet black hair cascade down her shoulders. "Isabelle," he whispered softly. "We'll figure out what's going on, and don't worry about what anyone else thinks." Simon comforted her. He wasn't the most… suave person in the world, but he definitely knew how to help Isabelle. He loved her.

"I know what's wrong with me you idiot," Isabelle sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Simon frowned. "I threw up yesterday and then you kissed me. Did I give you a bug?" He looked at her, fear in his eyes.

The look that he gave her, one of fear of possibly hurting her made her eyes and heart soften. "No Simon," she whispered softly. "I'm pregnant."


	6. A Not So Perfect Date

**AN: I did this for a challenge on Amino and it's not terrible. If you are a fan of basically anything I really reccomend checking out the app. And let me know if you wanna see more of my stories from there. -Hiyall03**

Isabelle was sitting on a bench outside outside of the chapel. Her boyfriend, well, now ex boyfriend, didn't show up for their wedding. How do you not show up for your own wedding! Isabelle was heartbroken to say the least. She guessed she was just doomed when it came to love.

Simon noticed a girl crying on the steps. He wasn't sure why she was so sad, but something was pulling him towards her. No girl should be sitting alone like that anyway.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked and sat down next to her. But, he soon realized that that was a mistake.

"Do I look okay!" Isabelle grumbled and tried to stop herself from letting more tears fall. Whoever this guy was, he needed to back away because she was not in the mood.

Simon sighed, "sorry, that was a bad thing to say." He bit his lip and looked at her. "I'm Simon." He extended his hand.

But instead of taking it, Isabelle burst into hysterical sobbing.

"I was left at the alter" She cried and looked down. "I was betrayed by my ex boyfriend and I don't really know what to do. I'm all alone now." She wiped her eyes, getting mascara all over her hands. This was bad. Isabelle Lightwood never cried, and now she was doing it in front of some stranger! Well, some stranger named Simon apparently.

Simon put a hand on her shoulder tentatively. He didn't know this girl, but he had to console her. Growing up with his mom and his sister, he had learned how to help girl when they were feeling bad. Most of the time he would find away to connect with them, and then build off of that.

"I know how you feel." He said after a few minutes. "My ex girlfriend and were going to elope, since she rejected my idea for a big wedding." He smiled slightly. "I'm just glad that didn't come through. It turns out she was terrible, and I like to believe in fate. So thank you universe."

Isabelle chuckled a little at his geekyness. "You're one of those guys that thinks everything happens for a reason don't you?" She snorted.

Simon nodded, smiled and took her hand "come on, let's go. I'm gonna cheer you up."

Isabelle took his hand reluctantly and with Simon's help, stood up. She felt a little zing of electricity through her when he touched her hand, but she brushed it off. "Where are you taking me?" She smiled slightly. For some reason, she trusted him.

Simon smiled "Well, what would you consider to be the perfect date? Um..."

he trailed off, not knowing her name.

Isabelle smiled a bit more, "I'm Isabelle." She bit her lip a little, she only did it when she was nervous. What should she be nervous about? The guy was nice, much nicer than her past boyfriend. But a date? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that! Just being left at the alter wasn't exactly the extra boost she wanted for going out with someone. Let alone a skinny little thing like Simon. But, she had to admit, he was kinda nerd hot.

"Isabelle?" Simon smiled "that's a beautiful name." And took her other hand "come on, I'll take you to a coffee shop and then maybe a walk through Central Park."

Isabelle smiled at this idea. "I'd like that." She wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure how, but her wedding had left her mind. Thank god for this angel in disguise. Thank you Simon, for the perfect date.


End file.
